


My Toy

by angstyshark



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Bondage, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Dry Humping, Forced Orgasm, Insanity, M/M, Master/Slave, Mental Instability, Rough Body Play, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Smut, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 02:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15475035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstyshark/pseuds/angstyshark
Summary: After a fight with John Watson,  Jim Moriarty returns by drug inducing Sherlock and making him become his slave.  His obedient toy is his new pet.





	1. Leave me

"I'm not bloody mad! " Sherlock sits in his chair and cross his legs.  John grabs a trash can and throws the needles and bags of Coke away into the trash can.  "Not bloody mad?  Look at you!  All you do is... Hurt yourself!  Don't you care! "  
Sherlock shrugs.  "I don't care about emotions.  You know this. "  
John huffs and puts the trash can down.   
"Don't care,  huh.  Look Mr. Sociopath,  keep this up and you'll be locked up. " Sherlock gets up and puts on his coat.   
"I don't have time for a lecture. " John's hands shake,  he swallows hard and takes a deep breath.  In a calm voice he says,  "what about me Sherlock.  I care.  You.. You stupid fool,  I care. " Sherlock straightens his jacket and wipes his bloody nose,  he's had too many.  "I'm just enjoying my time. " John grabs Sherlock's shirt,  he didn't want to tip toe for his collar and pulled him close.  "I worry about you that's why!  When you do this,  it hurts me! " Sherlock glares at him,  he walks towards John and John trips,  backing away from him.  He reaches a dead end and his back is against the wall.  "Mind your business,  stay out of my way!  I do what I want to,  if you don't like it then leave! " He punches the wall,  breaking it. John looks at the hole and sighs. He looks down and sniffs.  
"I don't care about you anymore,  fuck off! " He flips him off and turns away from him.  He puts on his jacket and wipes his tears.  "Fine,  you want me gone,  I'll leave.  I'm sure I'll be happier without you.  And take these you bloody asshole!" John grabs the trash can and starts throwing the bags of marijuana,  coke,  and other drugs Sherlock uses at him.  "I hate you.. " John drops the can and rushes out.  Sherlock blinks and looks at his shaking hands.  The drugs he took earlier are hitting him hard. He shakes his head and tries walking out to him.  "Wait... John! " His vision is blurred and he starts to lose feeling slowly. None of the drugs he's used before felt like this.  "J.. John..." He falls but he catches himself and holds himself against the wall.  He blinks and opens his eyes hard,  trying to clear his vision,  but it kept getting darker and he soon lost the feeling of his hands and feet.  He spots John,  he looked like he was struggling, a shadow was on him. Sherlock shakes his head and coughs,  he can't breathe.  "J.. John! " He wheezed. Sherlock screamed his name but he fell to his knees. He looks up and sees John being tied up and thrown into a car. A black shadow approaches him,  a gun is held to his head.  His eyes started to get heavier but he tried his best to open them wide.  Someone grabs his face,  the shadow is close to his face.  "Delicious~" That voice...it sounded fimiliar,  but he slowly started to pass out.  He tried his best to open his eyes, but couldn't take it. "Remarkable,  this drug was supposed to make you drop fast, but you.. Haha.. You're a strong one Sherlock. " He runs his gun against Sherlock's cheeks and feels something warm and wet on his tongue. He feels cold hands against his neck and the shadow smirks.  Sherlock squints to see Moriarty smiling. His eyes open wide, his body couldn't move. "Did you miss me?" Moriarty groans and makes Sherlock fall to the ground. He sits on him and starts tugging at his belt, "I can't wait to play with you. " His fingers trail off down his pants and rubs his tip. Sherlock closes his eyes and hears only Moriarty's laugh. He felt like he was falling into a black endless hole.


	2. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Call me master

Sherlock opens his eyes, and adjusts to the dim room. He felt like he had melted and is slowly being molded again. His numb fingers twitched. He shivered and looks down to realize that he was naked. He gasped, his vision cleared and he soon realized he was in a small room. He was tied to a chair, his hands behind his back, and his legs against each corner of the chair. His dick was in plain sight; embarrassed he tried to close his legs but the role was too tight. Someone opened the door and the dim light glowed in Moriarty's face. "Hello Sherlock, you look... " He takes a deep breathe and smiles wide, "ravishing." Sherlock smiles back, trying to keep his cool. "Hello Moriarty, what's this new game of yours. Let me go. And where's John.. If you lay a finger on him I'll -" Moriarty sticks his two fingers inside Sherlock's mouth, "shh shh, you don't get to make orders, I'm your master. " His fingers played with his tongue and shoved something small inside his throat. Sherlock gaggs and coughs but Moriarty cups Sherlock mouth. "Be a good boy and swallow for daddy. " Sherlock shakes his head and coughs against his hand, trying to spit out the object in his mouth. Moriarty let's go and Sherlock spits out a small pill. He picks it up and wipes it off his shirt. He takes off his belt and takes out his dick, rubs and jerks it a little while smirking at Sherlock. However, he was shocked and looked away embarrassed. "What are you doing? What do you want from me? " Moriarty sticks the pill inside Sherlock's mouth and sticks his dick inside his mouth. He feels the pill against his tip and moans. He shoves his dick deeper in Sherlock's mouth. He chokes and gags. After a few thrusts, he feels the pill being swallowed and he pulls out. "Good boy~" He grabs his hair and pulls his head back, exposing his neck. Sherlock coughs, his face is red and is drooling. "What... What did you give me? " Moriarty rubs Sherlock's chest and winks, "the more you disobey, they more I'll make you take these magical pills. " Sherlock felt a knot inside of him, his dick felt heavy and his heart beat raced. He looks down and saw that his dick was erect. "Moriarty what have you do-" Moriarty pokes his dick and Sherlock winces. "Beg for me. " Sherlock tries closing his legs. "Where's John! If you touch me again I'll-" Moriarty grabs the tip and tugs on his dick. Sherlock bites his lips, almost letting out a moan. "Hmm.. You disobeyed your master. " Moriarty grabs another pill and shoves it down his throat. Sherlock swallows, he tries to spit it out but Moriarty grabs his shaft and squeezes. Sherlock moans but quickly bites his lips. "Call me master, beg for me! " Sherlock tries closing his legs but another wave of pleasure throbs at his dick. He didn't want to give in. "Piss off.. " Moriarty frowns. He unties Sherlock and he falls to the floor weak. He gets on top, holds his arms up and shoves his tongue inside his mouth, sucking on his tongue and making him swallow another pill. "More of these and you'll blow. " Sherlock's breathing gets heavy and he already was so wet. He tries to hold it in but the drug was too much. Moriarty opens his legs wide and rubs his anal opening. "Call me master. " Sherlock shakes his head. Moriarty glares at him and slaps him. He raises his legs and sticks his dick inside of him. "You're so tight" He moans and thrusts in harder. Sherlock gasps and closes his mouth. Moriarty takes his hands and kisses him deeply, moaning in his mouth and biting his lips. "You're mine" Moriarty thrusts harder, Sherlock loses his control and starts to thrust with him. They both come but Moriarty continues. "Call me master. " Sherlock shakes his head, he closes his eyes and he feels another orgasm come. Moriarty thrusts harder and comes inside him again. Sherlock raises his hips and moans. He comes on him self, he was a sticky mess. Moriarty goes on and starts to jerk Sherlock off as well. Sherlock couldn't breathe, the drugs were too much, he orgasms again and lays still, unable to move but the pleasure still flowing in. Moriarty pulls out and sucks him off. He moves his head away, making a pop sound. "Call me master. " He grabs a syringe and grabs Sherlock's neck. He sticks it in him and squeezes the liquid drug inside of him. Sherlock winces and glares at him. "This won't make me want you." Moriarty sneers. Sherlock started getting light headed. Moriarty let's go and Sherlock starts to giggle. "What's.. Happening.." He moans, grabbing his own dick and stroking it. Moriarty sticks his dick inside Sherlock and he moans louder. "Come on, scream for me baby. " Moriarty fucks him hard and Sherlock gasps and moans, "master... Harder. "

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first "smut" Fan fiction that I've written, hope you like B)


End file.
